


Everything

by themagnificentquack



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Dinah is oblivious, Dinah's OOC because she's suave af and i don't know how to write that, Dinah's POV, F/F, Helena is awkward and wonderful, everyone in this movie was queer and you can't convince me otherwise, the initials for Birds of Prey are BOP and I don't know how I feel about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: Helena puts thought behind every word she says, but something about Dinah makes her forget
Relationships: Black Canary/Huntress, Dinah Lance/Helena Burtinelli
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Everything

"So you plan out everything you say?" Dinah asked, incredulous. She couldn't imagine a world in which she thought before every time she spoke. It was just so much easier to trust her instincts. Besides, planning ahead in general wasn't really her thing. Probably easier to just live in the moment when you don't believe you have much of a future.She supposed she and Helena were opposites in that way. She couldn't bear to imagine the future, and Helena couldn't do anything but plan ahead. 

Although it seemed being a part of the Birds of Prey was helping both of them with their respective issues. Dinah had liked Helena pretty much since they first met. And, although she didn't think there was much hope for them considering Helena's past, she'd started to allow herself to imagine a future with her. It was just little things. She'd pass by a restaurant and think, 'maybe I could take Helena on a date there'. Or she'd catch herself staring at Helena and imagining what their first kiss could be like. It was all completely ridiculous, and probably hopeless, but Dinah was happier fighting by Helena's side than she'd been in a long time. 

Helena nodded, pulling Dinah from her rambling thoughts. Fuck, what were they talking about? Oh, right, Helena plans her every word. Probably why she only nodded- she didn't have a planned response in mind. Okay, so maybe Helena was still learning to live in the moment. Baby steps. 

She found herself smiling at the mental image of The Huntress- a badass killing machine, sitting and thinking through a response for every possible situation. The thought faded when Helena said "Well not always. Sometimes I forget."

And suddenly Dinah had a mission. For some reason, she just had to know what it was that could possibly make The Huntress forget to speak within her carefully thought out parameters. 

"Did you plan to say that?" Dinah asked. She could hear the cautious suspicion in Helena's voice when she replied "No," so soft it was almost a whisper, like the single syllable was a quiet confession of something that Dinah hadn't caught on to yet. 

So something about their current situation was distracting. She glanced around her apartment, hunting for something out of place. Renee had called out sick for game night so it was just the two of them. 

Just as she was about to continue with her investigative questioning, Helena said "It's you," her gaze glued to the floor. Dinah's voice cracked a little when she replied "What?", half expecting it to be some sort of awkward attempt at a joke. Helena's eyes were still locked to the ground, but her voice was determined despite its low volume when she said, "I forget everything when I'm with you". Dinah's smile was fading. She still refused to believe that this meant what she thought it did. "Why?" she asked. 

Helena finally looked up and said, "Because you're beautiful". Like it was the most natural thing in the world. No one had every called Dinah beautiful before. She'd always been hot, or sexy, or exotic (barf). Like she was an ornament, an object to be admired or tossed aside at leisure. But Helena thought she was beautiful. 

For once Dinah had no idea what to say. Because Helena managed to be adorable and hot, gorgeous and badass, tough and awkwardly vulnerable, all at the same time. Dinah had no idea what to call her. 

Before she realized she'd opened her mouth, the words "You're everything," spilled out of her mouth. Okay, so maybe it would make sense to think before she spoke every once in a while. 

She didn't have to dwell on it much thought, because all of a sudden Helena's lips were covering hers. They were both chapped and soft, tentative but sure. The kiss was gentle, but it felt deeper and more meaningful than anything Dinah had ever experienced. 

Because Helena was not just one thing. She was everything.


End file.
